Kaira's Alchemy
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Human? Only by a thread. Dragon. Cat. Hellhound. Homunculus. Will she make it in the world of a state alchemist, or will her world come crashing down with the truth? Her relatives are kind to her, but what will her response be when she finds their former intentions? I only own Kaira, Henry, and Mitch.
1. Chapter 1

Kaira's Alchemy ch.1

Alright, this is a Fullmetal Alchemist fan series in which I add three OC's and tell their story. I don't own FMA or FMA: B. I only own Kaira, Henry, and Mitch. If I owned FMA (B), Gluttony would never have been turned into a mindless monster and would never have been eaten by Pride. Stupid Pride… well, hope you enjoy, and please review! This is my first fan fic, so please criticize me, it will help me advance!

In complete silence, she continued her angst over the day's events. It was quite an odd day. "You need to watch your mouth, you stupid brat!" those words stung like nettle. She hadn't done anything!

Now, before we continue this story, let's hear a little more about our tormented friend…

She had ark brown hair, like caramel mixed with chocolate (EPIC FORSHADOWING!). Her eyes were hazel; green on the outside with orange like a great flame near the center. Her name was Kaira Hatonique. The girl lived on the streets, in an alley next to a library in fact! Being technically homeless, she was treated like trash, of course. The only people who treated her like a fellow human was her best friend and his Father, Henry and Mitch Kareen, and of course the librarians, seeing as how she often goes to visit them. Her mother and Henry's were dead, and her father had abandoned her. She was also known to stay in the library whenever it rained or during cold months.

Now let's continue…

She remembered clearly. She was walking down the street with Henry when a strange teenage boy rushes right at them! His hair was long and dark green and his eyes were violet with cat-like pupils! Surely he was wearing contacts? He hadn't seemed to be looking where he was going and tripped right over them.

When all three recovered, he wailed on us. "Watch where you're going, idiots!"

Henry was quick to react. "_Us _watch where _we're _going? You're the one who rammed into us!"

The palm-tree boy replied with a sneer, "_I _was fine until _you_ got in the way! Now, I suggest you apologize, boy!"

Before Henry could open his mouth, Kaira answered, "We're terribly sorry. You're right, we should have noticed you." The response she got was not what she had expected. He took ahold of Kaira's shirt and pulled her nose-to-nose with him. His violet eyes were flaming with fury. "No. One. Asked. You! You need to watch your mouth, you stupid brat!"

Obviously, he had some issues. Before things got any worse, a tall, black-haired, big-breasted woman with a strange tattoo just above her breasts in a black dress called out to him. "Hey! You can bother people later! Come with me."

As they turned and left, Kaira noticed Henry was drooling. After she hit him, she caught a glimpse of the boy's thigh before he disappeared into the crowd. The same tattoo that was on that woman was on his thigh.

_How peculiar… _Kaira thought as she reminisced the event. _Oh, well! No harm done, I guess. Now, back to studying alchemy! _She thought. She had her reasons for studying alchemy, two of which include becoming a dog of the military and buying a house. She needed to study, if she was going to become a state alchemist. She could already take control of sound waves by adjusting the particles around them. She had done this and fixed multiple houses for food and money. Little did she know that a few state alchemists were heading her way for her to be recruited already…

Okay, it's not exactly how I planned it would start out, but I just went with it. Forgive me if anything said didn't make sense and again, please review! Also, sorry if it starts out with nothing to do with alchemy, but I promise it will make sense as soon as I get more chapters done!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaira's Alchemy ch. 2

-Central-

"Fullmetal! Fullmetal, get over here now!"

"Alright, alright… What's got him mad?" a short, blonde kid said as he walked towards the colonel.

"Fullmetal, how would you like to come with me to take in a new recruit?" Colonel Roy Mustang inquired.

"A new recruit? Let's hope it's not Izumi." Said a man in armor.

"Yeah, we'd never hear the end of it." Replied Ed.

"Oh, no, it's not Izumi. It's a woman named Kaira Hatonique. She's been known for helping rebuild houses and fix damage, even control sound waves to entertain children. It says that she's… Wait, what? It says she's 13?! No one tells me these things!" the colonel threw the paper at the wall. "Oh, well! We'd might as well see if she's as good as they say." Al added.

-Library-

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be talking about you, Kaira." Henry spoke quietly, "Then again, it makes sense because of all of the damage you fixed from last week's storm."

"Heh, well, let's hope I don't get bombed because of it."

"Now, now, who would do that to you? You're a sweet, beautiful young lady!" Henry's father poked in.

"Th-thanks…" Kaira stammered, not being used to compliments like that.

After choosing a few books (Kaira's selection being three alchemy books and one graphic novel, of course), Henry and his father decided to invite her over for dinner, which she never passes up the chance to have some of their delicious meals.

They ate in silence, as always. Kaira always made a fool of herself by overstuffing her small yet stretchable belly when it came to Mitch's famous ramen and Henry's cooked chicken. Kaira, being her messy self, passed out at the table. Mitch had to carry her to his couch and leave her there 'till morning.

It was 2 in the morning when they heard knocking on their door. Mitch raced to the door, and when he opened it, boy was he surprised! There he saw a man in a military suit, a short blonde, and a man in armor. "Is Kaira Hatonique here? We've received word that she often comes here." _Kaira, Kaira, Kaira, what have you gotten into? Silly girl. _He thought to himself. "Kaira, you have visitors!"

Still stuck in a state of drowse, she arose, stretching her limbs as she did so. "Mmm? What is it?" she looked in their direction. "Why is there a midget standing over there?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A FLEA'S TOE?!" Screamed the blonde.

The man in armor spoke "B-brother, we're not going to be able to recruit her if you're mean like that. Miss, we're sorry to be so rude…"

"Miss, huh? I like this guy."

Henry ran down the stairs. "What on Earth is going on?!"

Mitchel answered him. "Sorry, Henry. Kaira had guests."

"At this hour?!"

"Apparently so. Now what was that you were saying about recruiting me?" Kaira pondered.

"Ah, yes, my name is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist-"

"F-flame Alchemist?!"

"Yes, and this is Fullmetal and his brother."

"F-f-f-fullmetal?!" Kaira exclaimed. She rushed over to the man in armor, looked at him pondering. She felt the thought-speed sound waves. He wasn't Fullmetal. She turned to the short blonde. Reading his sound waves, she realized that this was him. She held out her hand in an offer to shake with Edward Elric. "Sorry about how rude I was. It's fantastic to meet you. I've heard so much about you!"

Ed just stared at her. "You don't think _he's _the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Well, at first I did, but I read his sound waves coming from his thoughts, which proved me wrong, then I read yours…" Ed decided this was a good person to have in the military. He shook her hand with pleasure. "I didn't know thoughts had sound waves"

"They do. It takes a while to read something so faint." She turned to Alphonse Elric and shook his hand, too. "You must be Alphonse… May I call you Al?"

"Of course!"

"Ahem!" Roy was getting impatient. "Now as I was saying, we would like to know if you wish to become a dog of the military."

"Yes! Yes, of course! I'd always wanted to be!"

"Well, pack up; you're coming with us to Central. We leave tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!"

"Yes, so it would be best if you took care of your stuff now."

"Kaira, are you really leaving?" a disdainful wail came from Henry.

"Well, yes… Hey, how about when I get a mission that includes heading anywhere near here, I'll visit?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The next day, there was crying from her friend and arguments over how short Ed was while they were riding the train…


End file.
